1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support system for bath or shower tubs which are provided with a tub rim, in particular a tub rim extending all around the tub, and having at least one support rail which can be secured at the wall side and support members which can be provided between the tub and the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the installation of bath tubs, or shower tubs the problem generally exists that bridges which transmit structure-borne noise arise through the connections to the building construction which result during installation. These bridges are not only undesired, but rather also frequently make it impossible to satisfy existing regulations and recognized technical rules with respect to insulation against structure-borne noise.
Even if it is supposed to be possible to ensure the required insulation against structure-borne noise at the floor side in the required manner, as a result of the thermal and footfall insulation located beneath a floating floor screed, the problem exists that pronounced disturbing noise bridges, in particular, also arise via the support wall or skirt which is to be mounted in front of the tub.
It would indeed be basically possible to achieve the required noise insulation or insulation against structure-borne noise through intentional, but also complicated and expensive measures during the installation of such tubs, however, such special installations cannot be realized on normal building sites where, as a rule, it is necessary to work under time and cost pressure and with less qualified personnel.